Sheldon and Raj's Office
Sheldon Cooper has used two different offices at Caltech. Sheldon's first office Sheldon's first office features a series of book shelves and white boards, a small window behind one of the white boards, and originally, Sheldon has a small desk across from the door. The office is to the right of the Lecture Hall and to the left of A1 - A5, as indicated by a sign at the right side outside the door. A water fountain is also located in the same hallway. There is probably a storage room nearby, where Barry Kripke stores and uses helium in "The Vengeance Formulation." Appearances *This office first appears in "The Jerusalem Duality" when Sheldon "gives a tour" to Dennis Kim. *Sheldon meets his twin sister Missy in this office in "The Porkchop Indeterminacy" *The office also appears in "The Griffin Equivalency" *Since "The Pirate Solution" Sheldon begins sharing this office with Raj when he hires Raj to "work for him". *In "The Vengeance Formulation," Sheldon talks in the NPR program "Science Day" via telephone in this office, while Kripke releases helium into the office through a pre-installed hose, making Sheldon's voice squeaky. *In "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification," the office was shown briefly when Raj opens door for Sheldon's "Shelbot". *In "The Hot Troll Deviation," much to Sheldon's dismay, Raj gets a giant desk which Sheldon describes as "monstrosity" into the office, and occupies the original position that Sheldon's desk used to hold; and Sheldon's own desk is moving closer to the door. *In "The Good Guy Fluctuation," Sheldon was scared in this office by the "pre-Halloween hijinkery" of Leonard, Howard and Raj. *In "The Beta Test Initiation," Sheldon was seen for the last time to work in this office with Raj. *In "The 43 Peculiarity," this office appears again, with Raj being the only owner of the office, and Sheldon's desk is gone. Sheldon's second office In "The Rothman Disintegration," Sheldon beats Kripke to win the retired Professor Rothman's office as his second office. This office is cross to Room 1709 (as shown in "The Extract Obliteration" and "The Parking Spot Escalation") Inside the office there are at least two whiteboards, a large window that opens, desks, air vent to the right of the desk, a sofa, bookcase, and filing cabinets, while a poster of a supernova is seen to the left outside entrance. When Sheldon moves in, several faults with this office drive Sheldon crazy: *The low temperature that Sheldon cannot adjust, because the control of the thermostat is not in this office but in the next door, Prof. Davenport's, who set the temperature low due to "the hot flashes associated with menopause"; *A hole on the wall; *Sound of wind chimes outside the window; *Sound of a mocking bird which is "completely out of the tune with the wind chimes"; *Vibration of the sieve shaker of the Geology Lab from upstairs; *Professor Rothman still appears in the office naked, from time to time. In "The Higgs Boson Observation," Sheldon interviews his soon to-be new assistant Alex Jensen in this office. In the "The Parking Lot Escalation," Sheldon confronts an angry Howard in this office. In "The Egg Salad Equivalency," Sheldon conducts an unusual conversation with Alex in this office, which Alex (and most people) would interpret as sexual harassment. Category:Caltech Locations Category:Featured Article Category:Film Sets Category:Locations Category:Reference Materials Category:Sheldon Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Trivial